You Look Just Like Him!
by OrangeFanana
Summary: "You know who you remind me of? The Hero of Time." "Do I now? You're the first one to say that, ever." Oneshot, inspired by an old movie. Rated for one bad word. Now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Complete out of the blue oneshot I had to write. I'll write other stuff some other time xD. Also unbetaed, so sorry for mistakes.**

**Inspired by a movie I saw a while ago and just rewatched.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or A Hard Day's Night, which is the movie I took this from. I did take a line or two from it, but that's all!**

* * *

When news that the Legendary Hero of Time would be coming to the little village of Tivers in the mountains, excitement was practically buzzing in the air. Tivers was only a dot on the map of Hyrule, far away from any real action -most of the time it was overlooked. Usually, only travelers from distant lands stopped there for a drink and a rest. Honestly, most of the time it was only the residents and their sheep there.

His arrival was supposedly today, and from the rumors and gossip floating around, he was to be protecting the castle officials from anything threatening. Hyrule, under Queen Zelda's kind rule, was prospering and had wanted to set up a better trade system with the village. Sending her best negotiator had taken some agreements. He would go as long as he had protection from the 'dangers lurking around the darkest corners!' So she had sent a group of knights, some other aristocrats to help with the dealing and, of course, the Hero of Time.

And when Asa Livertong missed the Hero's grand arrival, she was very angry and very sad. Asa, being the daughter of the innkeeper, had to stay loyally behind the counter of Hill Top Inn, the only inn in Tivers (try saying that ten times fast). Many knights and rich men were swarming into the Livertong's motel, intent on resting their weary legs (being on a carriage was quite exhausting!). So poor Ms. Asa was forced to stay behind and dutifully write out names and give out keys.

As soon as the last pudgy noble man hurried to their room, Asa took her coat, and speed walked to the door. But as she shoved open the door, her father and mother came ambling in, chatting and laughing.

"Where you going, Asa, darling?" Her father asked her, seeing his daughter at the door. His mustache was twitching under his moving lips. Asa's mother stopped as well, clinging to her husband's arm.

"The arrival, father, I want to see it!" Asa exclaimed at her papa, trying to side step around the couple.

"Aww, baby, you just missed it," her mother said. Regret at not having their daughter was barely showing underneath her joyous mood.

"What!?" the daughter shouted, disbelief and shock shining in her eyes. The coat that was halfway on her shoulders fell to the ground, immediately crumpling up.

"Sorry, baby, if we had known you had wanted to go we would've gotten grandma here," Asa's dad said. At his daughter's glare, the man chuckled, pulling at his collar and scampered out of the room. Her mother followed him, pausing to pick up Asa's coat and hang it up for her.

With one last twitch of her eye, Asa whipped around and went back to the counter, where she glowered at everyone and everything.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock when somebody entered the inn, right around closing time. Asa was still at the desk, but she was sadder than angry now. She was depressed that her chance at seeing anything exciting was gone.

All she had heard from her customers was the same.

_"Erhmagawd, he looked at me!"_

_"Did cha see his fairy? I swear, she was flying everywhere and touching everyone. I think she turned yellow once!"_

_"Those knights were trying to look all important. I felt bad for them; they're just trying to do their job. Though any warrior would be squat next to him."_

_"Sweet Farore, those powdered wigs look so _silly!_ Why would anyone wear them, especially a man?"_

And she was getting sick of it. She had broken two pencils so far from clenching her fists, and had probably scared of at least three customers off with her snappy attitude and fiery eyes. Her parents had scolded her once before, but due to their busy day, Asa couldn't take a break. Luckily, as the night went on, the people began to trickle in instead of stream in like earlier.

She had been doodling on a sheet of paper, bored and disappointed, when the bell over the door rang. Forcing down a sigh, Asa stopped drawing, hearing the thuds of boots come closer to the counter. Once they stopped, Asa laid down her pencil and looked up tiredly.

The customer was male, and had on a red tunic, which was covered by a brown traveling cloak that was dirty from the dirt and dust from the mountain. Around his belt was a plethora of things, such as bags with food and bottles filled with a red potion. Asa watched him pull down his hood, revealing unclean blonde hair and a mud-stained face. But blue eyes sparkled out from the filth and long hylian ears poked out from his mop of hair.

"Hello, are there any rooms left… Asa?" he said politely, looking at her nametag and smiling.

Asa cocked her head a tad at him –he seemed familiar- but looked down at her clipboard showing rooms and guests.

"There's one left," she said, reading the piece of paper. "Although its only one bed and without a fireplace." She glanced up at him, expecting to see a frown or disapproval, but he just shrugged and replied:

"I've slept in worse. As long as I've got a roof, I'm perfectly fine!" The man, or teenager, as he didn't look any older than Asa, laughed and didn't' seem to notice the weird look he got from the inn worker.

After rummaging around for the key, and finding it, Asa said, "Alright sir, here's the key to your room, 6A. Can I get your name, please?" She placed the key on the wooden surface of the desk, and readied her pencil for writing.

"Link," The customer responded simply, taking the key and spinning it around in his gloved hands. And as if he could read minds, the man said, "And I don't know about the last name. Where I came from, we didn't have last names."

"Oh," Asa said, closing her mouth and setting down her pencil. The customer, or Link, chuckled and began to walk off.

"Say," Asa called out to him, stopping the man in his tracks, "you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Said teenager turned around, and took a few steps back to the desk worker. He seemed to be examining the girl, but said, "Nope, I don't believe we've ever met."

"Oh," Asa said again, feeling her cheeks warm up. "But you know who you remind me of? The Hero of Time."

"Do I now?" the man said, furrowing his eyebrows together and leaning on the counter with his elbows. "You're the first one to say that, ever."

"Yeah, you know, the more I look at you the more you remind me of the Hero," Asa explained, eyeing his hylian features.

"That's strange, I've never even thought about it before. Do we really look alike?" Link asked, glancing at Asa curiously.

"Yes; look!" She took out her mother's mirror from a drawer in the desk, and held it up to him. The teenager watched himself in the mirror, fully focused on trying to find any similarities between the famed fighter and himself.

"Nah, I don't see it. We don't have the same nose, and my eyes appear to be farther apart than his," the man said sadly, tearing his gaze away from the mirror.

"Really?" Asa spoke, going up closer to the man's face. "Oh yes, I see it now. Your hair is much too long, and his face is rounder than yours," she pointed out, adding to his list.

The man nodded his head, humming in agreement. "I'm sorry for wasting your time mister, but I missed his arrival and I'm awfully sad about it," Asa explained to him, cheeks growing hotter and hotter.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe your see him later!" Link told her hopefully, grinning at her. Asa wasn't sure, but it looked like his eyes lit up with mischief.

"I do hope so," she replied dully, putting the mirror back. "Again, sorry about that…"

"Ah, it's fine," he said, waving off her concern. "Well, I'm tired and should be getting to bed. I think Navi's already asleep in my pocket…" he whispered the last part to Asa, who raised an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly, and without warning, a feminine and high pitched cried out, "Am not!" It was muffled, and seemed to be coming from one of the man's many pockets. "You just took too long finding a place to stay! I got bored!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses!" the man playfully teased her, who was looking down at what Asa assumed to be where the voice was coming from.

A groan was heard, and a bulge where a pocket was moved a bit. Out came a blue blur, which circled around the man's head and landed on his shoulder. "Happy now?" she –no male voice was _that _high- spat out at him.

"Overjoyed!" he sang at the fairy, whose wings stiffened, obviously annoyed. "Now, bedtime!" He laughed, ducking his head to avoid the fairy about to hit him in the head. Still laughing, he back pedaled, dodging the still bombing fairy.

Once the man disappeared from sight, Asa shook her head, and muttered, "Weirdo…"

* * *

Asa was extremely relived to find she had a break the following day. After putting her hair into a ponytail and getting into a dress, she skipped out of the inn, intent on having a relaxing day.

As she wandered about in town, a frustrated voice came behind her. "No Navi, a flagpole is _not _an enemy!" it said.

"It startled me, okay? I thought it was those hands thingies!" a girly voice shot back, both of which sounded v_ery _familiar to Asa.

Turning around, Asa felt her breath hitch as she saw the one and only, Hero of Time, dressed in his trademark green tunic and hat. His hands were at his hips, and he was shaking his head at his fairy, who was floating near a wooden pole.

"Right, right. We should probably get back to mister afraid-of-everything. Don't want him to get scared, now would we?" the Hero said sarcastically, turning around and walking off. The fairy huffed, and flew to catch up with him.

"Oh, hello there, Asa!" the Hero said, catching sight of the inn worker girl. "Nice day isn't it?" He waved at her, at which Asa numbly waved back. He grinned at her, and strolled off, shouting a goodbye to the stunned girl.

"Come along, Navi, we don't want to be late!" the warrior called out to his fairy, who descended and crawled under his hat.

"What the what the what the what?" Asa said to herself, brain not processing things correctly. "How did- w-what- how-?" she muttered to herself, a finger in the air.

Blinking her eyes rapidly and shaking her head, Asa stiffly walked away, still trying to figure out what the _hell _just happened.

* * *

**Got a bit impatient at the end. Sorry, but it's a school night and I still need to shower. **

**Anyway, please review! I NEEEEED THEM!**


	2. Another oneshot

**READ THIS A/N FIRST OR AT LEAS THE FIRST PART OF IT!**

**This oneshot has nothing to do with the other chapter. It may be similar to it, but it is not connected in anyway.**

**There, just had to tell you that. I don't think anybody reads A/N. **

**AND another thing because nobody likes A/N's. I'm thinking of taking all my oneshots and putting them in one big story of oneshots. Thoughts?**

**The end. Read on, my friends.**

* * *

Faye Nariz stood behind the counter of her tavern, cleaning the counter with an old rag. It was an uneventful day, with uneventful customers and uneventful gossip. Faye grumbled under her breath; she could usually count on her Half-Off Wednesdays for her regulars, but –Faye cursed something dirty- today was the day their King decided to hold a parade celebrating his daughter's birthday. Now, the barkeeper had nothing against the little eleven year-old princess, but she needed the business, if her thin and pale complexion meant anything.

She wasn't exactly starving like other families, but she wasn't living like she imagined living in Castle Town would be like. Before owning her little pub in south Castle Town, Faye had been barely scarping by with her parents in Termina. As soon as she was eighteen, Faye packed her bags and left for Hyrule for a better life. And now here she was; twenty-five, single, and owning a small pub.

Life was just _fantastic._

By now, only a few people were in her smoky tavern. A couple of drunkards were milling around, trying to flirt with the women (or men). Most were slapped in the face, but with the low economy, one or two could get lucky with the sparkle of colorful rupees. Faye would always send them out packing if a barely dressed woman came in, but still, they managed to slip in.

It wasn't all tipsy men and prostitution though –some people were sitting at the bar, talking and laughing amongst each other. A few of the tables were occupied with small families, and one even had a quad of knights huddled around a map or something like that.

The door flew open dramatically suddenly, and it turned all heads. Strolling in came a young adult, looking to be in his mid-twenties. Several women blushed ferociously when he winked at them with his pale blue eyes. He had a square jaw, with orangish-colored hair that cut halfway across his forehead. Faye would've laughed at his attire if she hadn't seen the parade out her window, which featured the knights wearing silly hats and green tunics over their chain mail that he had on. It looked a bit small on him however, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Behold, for it ish me, the Hero of Time!" he shouted, planting his foot on a chair and puffing out his chest.

Immediately all the women swooned and crowded him. The man simply smiled at them and allowed himself to be swept away by the ladies. Faye rolled her eyes, and she saw the knights at the far table shake their heads. Faye repositioned her apron and continued to wipe the counter.

Faye tried to ignore the giggles coming from the crowd. The Hero of Time's loud voice echoed throughout the room, telling his treacherous journey to _'_shave hish girl!' Faye raised her eyebrows, and had to duck her head to hide her laughs at the man's wisp.

As the night wore on, and the group ordered more and more beer, Faye thought her head was going to explode. The Hero's face was getting more flushed as he chugged more alcohol down, and as he became more drunk, his story telling got more… _flamboyant. _He had leapt upon the table, flourishing his sword and acting out his tale. It was, to put frankly, annoying. She had seen a bunch of drunks in her day, but he was certainly something. She was about to go other there and kick him out when-

"Excuse me?"

Faye blinked, leaving her thoughts behind. A small and timid voice was coming from behind her counter. She looked around, searching for the voice. It was coming from a small and –dare she say it?-adorable boy.

He was maybe around twelve or eleven, and had on forest clothes like the 'Hero of Time' (Faye had already thought he was a fraud the moment he came in). But his seemed to fit, and looked to be actually from the Lost Woods. He didn't have any armor on, just a simple green tunic with a belt around his waist. Planted firmly onto his head was a green cap, holding his messy blonde hair out of the way. And, though Faye knew it was rude, she couldn't help but stare at the twinkling blue fairy sitting upon his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a-," his words were cut off by very loud laughter coming from the crowd surrounding the 'Hero'. The boy looked around, and the fairy flew up so she had a better view.

"And then, I took the goblin's head and held it high up into the shky!" The man said, holding his arm up. The ladies all swooned, and began to ask questions.

Faye shook her head and tsked, and waited for the boy to bring his attention back to her. But he didn't. Instead, his thin eyebrows furrowed together, and he muttered to himself, "That's not right… there aren't any goblins in Hyrule."

"What's that guy talking about?" a high-pitched voice asked. Faye didn't saw who talked, but the fairy moved up and down, so she assumed it was she who was talking. "And," the fairy paused to giggle, then went on, "he looks as if he stole those clothes from Mido!" The boy grinned at the fairy's comment.

"Oh him, he's the 'Hero of Time'," Faye supplied for the confused pair, using air quotes for the Hero part.

The boy looked at his fairy mischievously, who, in return, bobbed up and down and flew over to the now drunk impersonator. She circled around his head, surprising the man and making the crowd 'ooh' and 'ah'.

"HERO, HERO! THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING THE FRONT GATE!" Navi yelled, still flying in circles around his head. She was a little blue blur, obviously dizzying the drunkard.

"Er, wha-?" he managed to get out. His eyes were trying to follow the fairy, and in his intoxicated state he was moving his head to keep up with her, making him almost fall over. But he caught himself on all of the occasions.

Navi finally stopped, and flew right in front of his face. She shook with alarm, and shrieked, "A MONSTER! OH,"' –she pretended to almost faint by lowering her height- "IT'S AWFUL! IT'S HUGE AND SCARY AND MAD AND MURDEROUS! ONLY YOU CAN STOP IT!"

The crowd all begin to talk amongst themselves, though quiet enough so it was only a hum. Somebody shouted out, "GO GET IT!" and it started many more yells of encouragement and to get the hero's ass into movement.

The man's eyes widen, and he fumbled for his sword which had fallen from his grasp when Navi flew right into his face. He held it up, high above his head. He swayed slightly, and announced, "Y-yesh! I, thee Hero of Time, shall stop thish monstrus- monstrousisly- monst- BEAST!"

And with that, he leapt down from the table and ran out the door, still waving his sword about. Faye hummed in disagreement as she saw that he almost poked his eye out, but he seemed to know what he was do- oh, no. "That's a wall, not the exit!" the fairy piped up, still hovering in the small spot.

"Th-thanks, fairy lady!" the drunkard said groggily, getting up. But wasting no time at all, he ran correctly through the door and it slammed shut behind him, taking the crowds of women with him.

At first, the tavern was filled with sniggers of people trying to hide their laughter. But as soon as the annoying party left, the bar was filled with hoots of laughter. A couple people congratulated the fairy on her fabulous acting, and some even noted the kid's gear seemed more fitting than the faker. Apparently, he had forgotten to wear undergarments with his too-tight outfit. Not a lovely image…

The fairy flew back to her child. The boy whispered something to her, then they both giggled before seeming to high-five (or a ball of light hitting the kid's hand). The fairy took up her position again as she circled above his head, occasionally letting out a twinkle as she laughed.

The boy took a minute to stop laughing, and then still struggled to say, "Do you know a place I could find to spend the night in?"

Faye blinked and replied, "You could stay here, if you'd like. After you getting rid of that guy, I figure I owe you." By now, all laughter had stopped and her customers went back to chatting amongst themselves.

The boy brightened, and said, "How much would it cost?"

Faye smiled, her motherly side taking over, and said, "Nah, you earned yourself a free room, you and your fairy. You seem tired anyhow."

"Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Honey, you look beat. It's fine, but if you feel guilty enough I'll be counting on you to drive away unwanted customers!" Faye replied teasingly. She turned around before she could say another word and tossed him the keys. "It's up that ladder and the first door on the right." Now, Faye normally didn't let any stranger sleep in her bar/home, but the kid looked harmless enough.

"Al-alright. Thanks!" he said, beaming up at her as he caught the keys. "And," he added as an afterthought, "if a girl comes in here looking for me could you tell her I left the party early? I didn't mean to, it just got too annoying with all those people!" Suddenly looking serious, he whispered to her, "Don't let her see me; she gets real riled up when she's mad!" And with that, he scurried off to the decaying ladder.

And predictably, about half an hour later, a girl came stomping in. She looked startlingly similar to the boy. She had short, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a thick cloak over her dress and head. But she seemed to have an air of defiance around her.

She stopped at the counter and stood on her toes to talk with Faye. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy with green clothes and a fairy around here?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, yes, I have." Faye answered honestly. "But he's sleeping right now. And I think you are the friend he told me about, right?" And he was sleeping; she had checked just ten minutes ago. And she almost hated to admit he looked even more cute while he was asleep.

The girl scrunched her eyebrows together, and said, "I sure hope so!"

"Well, he said he left the party early because it too many people were making it annoying," Faye told the girl before going back to washing her silverware. It was almost closing time. "And he asked not to be disturbed. He looked pretty tired to me."

The little girl stuck up her lip and crossed her arms. "Well, fine, but tell him he owes me a trip to Lake Hylia!" And with that, she twirled around and stomped out. And call it a trick of her eyes, but Faye swore she saw the door close quickly and a shadow help the girl up the steps.

"Kids these days…" Faye said, shaking her head before putting the glass back and going up the door and flipping the 'Open' sign to the wonderful 'closed' one. It was not long before she joined the kid in sleeping. (No, she was _not_ a cougar. That room was a spare room for guests!)

* * *

Hours later, a bumbling man came stumbling in. He looked to be at the beginning of a hangover, but just drunk enough to still being as clumsy as a bublin in a potion shop.

" 'Ello? I, THE HERO OF TIME, caught the creature!" he yelled, holding up a struggling cat. But the cat yowled and scratched his face, making him drop his prize. The man yelped and dashed after the monster, this time waving his fist around (his sword was lost in the heat of the battle.)

If only somebody had told him the door was closed.

* * *

**Yeahhhh, kinda similar to the first one. Kinda not. I dunno :3. Also, this was just farted out and had no beta. Sorry for mistakes. **

**Review?**

**(And to anybody who cares, the LAST FRICKEN CHAPTER to The Wolf of Twilight is over at my beta's being beautified. She said either tonight or tomorrow it should be finished.)**


End file.
